1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas post-treatment unit and a construction vehicle carrying the same.
1. Background Information
Generally a diesel engine is used for the engine in a construction vehicle. Exhaust gas discharged from a diesel engine contains many nitrogen oxide compounds. A construction vehicle is provided with an exhaust gas post-treatment unit to purify the nitrogen oxide compounds in the exhaust gas (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-140853).
The exhaust gas post-treatment unit is equipped with an injection device and a selective catalyst reduction device. The injection device injects a reducing agent into the exhaust gas upstream from the selective catalyst reduction device. As a result, the nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas discharged from the engine are reduced to nitrogen. Since the injection device is heated by radiant heat from the engine and heat from the exhaust gas, the sealing members and rubber members of the injection device tend to deteriorate.